My Lover's Arms
by AfraidxOfxChange
Summary: ONE SHOT! Cute fluffiness who doesn't like some cute fluff? Some sexual content, but very mild. R&R please!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star.

**Author: **Stezzi

**Rating/Warning: **_M for mild sexual content_.

**A/N:** Cute fluffiness... Many thanks to Michelle (Momma M) for all of her help with this- which would be the inspiration to write this. xoxo.

* * *

**My Lover's Arms**

I opened my eyes to find Tommy still sleeping beside me and I smiled adoringly at him. He looked so peaceful and carefree in the light that was seeping under the window's blinds. I placed my hand on the side of his head and slid my fingers down his ear and neck, finally landing on his chest. I rested my hand atop his bare chest and closed my eyes, leaving my hand to rest on his chest.

I soon felt something on my wrist and I opened my eyes. I saw that Tommy's hand was holding it, as his fingers were gently gliding across the back of my hand. I looked up and found his eyes resting upon me. His face held a soft expression as he looked at me, his lips curved upward into a small yet warming smile.

"Good morning, baby." He whispered to me and I smiled at him, taking my free arm that used to support my head and brought it to his hair. My fingers ran through it, gently brushing down the hairs that had been sticking up. His fingers glided down my arm, going back and forth between my elbow and my wrist, which sent tingling sensations through my body. I moved my fingers in small circles on his chest as I looked into his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked him in a tired yet cheerful tone. He nodded slightly and I closed my eyes, taking in the moment of my lying next to my lover in his bed. I felt his fingers stop moving up and down my arm and start to tap on it, holding a beat. Opened my eyes and looked at his face, which was shadowed by the way the light was streaming in through the windows.

"I think we should get up." He commented as he started to brush his fingers against my skin once more. I brushed my fingers through his hair one more time and then pulled my arm away, and pushing it underneath my side to push me up on my elbow. I took my arm away from his hand and made sure the sheet was covering my upper half.

I leaned over and kissed him, the warmth of his lips warming my whole body up. I smiled into our kiss and pulled away, leaning back onto the bed. I rolled over so my back was turned to him and sat up. I fixed my hair with my hand, gently brushing my fingers through it. With one sheet left on the bed and the other wrapped around my waist, chest and legs, I stood up and walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer, which he had given to me for my clothes.

I held up the sheet with my left hand and forearm, as my right one rifled through the various clothes in the drawer I have grown accustomed to calling mine. I finally picked out a pair of faded jeans, a black tank top, a bra and underwear, and shut the drawer. As I turned around I saw Tommy standing behind me, and his hands rested on my waist.

As I looked at him further, I noticed he was not covered and I smiled at him, bringing my eyes back up to his. I put my right forearm on his shoulder, holding my clothes behind his head as I leaned my head closer to his. My lips pressed against his softly, as his hand slipped between us and pulled gently at the soft material around me.

I pulled my lips from his to look into his eyes. "Are you alright?" He whispered to me as his hand immediately left the corner of the sheet and rested on the side of my face, his thumb brushing against my cheek. "I'm fine." I whispered back to him truthfully, as I gave him an appreciative smile. I brought my face back to his, reconnecting our lips. I felt his thumb continue to brush against my face, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of him touching me. I sighed contently as I felt my right hand drop the clothes to the floor.

With my right hand free, I let it roam his body, falling off his shoulder and down to his chest. I drew meaningless shapes on his upper chest with my finger, and then ran my hands over his muscles, loving the feeling of being so close to the only man I loved, and would ever love.  
His hand went back down my body, stopping at the cloth surrounding me. His lips pulled away from mine and I took that opportunity to take a breath. "Are you sure you want to…." Tommy trailed off; the soft look on his face gave me a feeling of security that I am sure that I will never find anywhere else.

Why wouldn't I want to? We did the same activities last night, and the thought brought a smile to my already glowing face. "Yes, I'm sure, Tommy." I answered. His lips curved upwards again in another adorable smile, making me melt.

I felt a rush of cold air as Tommy pulled the white sheet off my body, letting it land in a heap on the floor. I rested my hands delicately on his shoulders as he rested his hands on my waist, pulling me closer as he sucked gently on my bottom lip, pulling it into his own warm mouth, causing me to moan out in pleasure.

He turned around, turning me with him as his grip tightened on my waist. Tommy started to walk, causing me to walk backwards towards the bed. Once I felt the bed on the back of my knees, I fell backwards and onto the plush mattress. I backed up onto the bed and propped my upper body up on my elbows, my lower back on the bed comfortably. I watched as Tommy got a condom from his dresser and walked back over to the bed. After putting the condom on, he got on top of me and I laid back down.

He kissed my neck, and went lower down to my collarbone, and finally to my chest. He kissed each one of my perked nipples. I moaned as I felt him take one into his mouth and begin to suck on it. I suddenly felt him enter me and I cried out. Tommy must have thought it was out of pain because his mouth left my breast and came up to my face.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked me as he brought his hand up to my face and his thumb began to brush against my cheek gently. I nodded and he started to push in and out of me. I moaned with pleasure, which must have been contagious because Tommy started moaning as he thrusts got faster. I called out as I climaxed, but Tommy was still pushing hard.

"Jude!" He yelled as he climaxed, his body falling on top of mine. I wanted this feeling to last forever, and I never wanted to let go of Tommy. His head rested on my chest and my hands found their way to his hair, brushing my fingers through it. I gently skimmed my fingers against his back, using the only energy I had left in my hands. We were still out of breath slightly when he spoke, lifting his head up to look at me.

"I love you, Jude." He whispered to me and I smiled. Even after last night and a few times before that, he had still never told me that he loved me. "I love you, too, Tommy." I replied truthfully. I really did love him, so much that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. He kissed me gently and my hand moved down to his cheek, as I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in my lover's arms.

* * *

**You taking the time to read this is appreciated, you taking the time to review is loved. Haha.**


End file.
